Harry Potter:THE NEXT GENERATION
by CSummer
Summary: The Next Generation with a new "golden trio" set foot in the grounds of HOGWARTS.Exciting events and life as we know it in Hogwarts.YAY! Starts from where the REAL story ends.Back to Howarts.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER unfortunately AND A PIECE OF THE LAST CHAPTER HAS BEEN TAKEN TO JUST COMPLETE THE STORY COZ I WANTED TO STICK TO THE STORY AND NOT MAKE UP MY OWN ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA READER THEN PLEASE INBOX ME! THANK YOU ^.^**

_This is my first story after long so please be REVIEW PLEASE :D :)_

**HARRY POTTER:THE NEXT GENERATION**

* * *

"James!Get down now!"Ginny Potter called upstairs as she hurried along the stairs with a crying Lily in tow."In a minute mum" James replied as he sprinted down the stairs his pockets bulging with newly stuffed things.

Harry Potter was standing at the door next with the two trunks. He put out a hand and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly at tried giving Harry the puppy dog look that Sirius had so often done.

Harry roled his eyes and pulled out his sighed and pulled out some colourfull toffies that looked suspiciously like nosebleed nougats and puking pastillies and some other from his front sighed and pointed his wand at his son and said" Accio!" and colourfull toffies zoomed into his outstretched hand from every available hiding place in james clothing.

Harry's lips curved into a knowing smile as he was reminded again of a similar scenario back in the Burrow many years vaguely remembered Mrs Weasley doing the same with Fred And George Weasley during his stay in the Burrow.

Somehow his eldest son James Sirius Potter had taken the path that marauders like his namesakes and the Weasley twins had with a penchant for practical jokes and general more? James alone could give the other four pranksters a run for their Harry still didnt understand how his house still stood erect even after the many explosions caused by James.J ames sure had Harry's messy jet black hair,but there's where the similarities had chocolate brown eyes like Ginny's and was tall and lanky with a look of an arrogantly handsome and well cared for child like his grandfather.

Harry was having second thoughts after he had given his old Marauders map to James in his first year as soon as he got a letter from the head mistress in his first week in hogwarts James was found taking back food from the kitchen to the Gryffindor tower for hiis fellow mates.

And that wasnt the last letter vaguely remebered the 24 letters he got from Professor Mcgonagall in the first 3 months alone.  
As James caught sight of the look on his mother's face he hurried outside the door witha fleeting look to his Ginny was a fun and loving mother she sure as hell could shout and teach him a lesson.

James hurried to the car and sat beside Albus his younger brother who was joining Hogwarts this year. Albus who was nervously playing with his wand set out a stream of red stars as James startled him.

"Hey Al,Dont get so you won't have to get through the sorting afterall"James said to Albus seriously who gave a relieved look."Really?Who told you?"

James smirked and answered,"Dad did,He didnt attend the sorting in his second year...Apparently he couldnt get past the barrier!" He chuckled at the terrified look on Albus's face."Mum!" He screamed.

Though Albus was damn worried about getting sorted he wanted to go to Hogwarts more than night when he was scared and went to bed without eating his dad had come up to his room and laid down a shimmery cloak beside his bed and told him that it had been his grandfather's and before him his father's and so had told him about how he had received it and how much it meant to him.  
Albus had slept peacefully then as he realized that his father had trusted him with something of such value to had also warned him to use it well and keep it away from wrong hands,which unsuprisingly meant James.

Harry was flat out worried about what would happen if his son James had both the invisibilty cloak and the Marauders was sure that the next thing he would be getting from the headmistress would be a howler!

Ginny had come out when she heard Albus scream; with Lily, both carrying a caged owl for the two Potters going to Hogwarts this got into the front seat as Lily got into the backseat tears streaming out of her eyes with the two owls.

"Mum! I want to go too!Albus is going ...It's not fair!" Lily moaned and rubbed her tear stained eyes.

.Ginny was reminded of herself when Ron had gone to Hogwarts and she was left gave Lily a sad smile and said,"Lily dear,even i was the last one in my family to go to you have Hugo to go with.I had to wait back alone for eleven years as Bill, ...F-Fred and George and Ron went to imagine waiting for my turn after six brothers!" She said mock indigantly trying to cover for the sad tinge in her voice as she said Fred's name and Lily gave a watery chuckle.

She turned around to watch Albus hold on to the cage with a scared look while James shoved down the cage between his legs unceremoniously with a innocent look on his face."Albus honey, whatever James said,don't believe it ! It's a lie.." Ginny said and shot James a glare while he cowered.

"Dad didnt get stuck outside the barrier in his second year?" Albus asked in a small looked at him straight as she said truthfully ,"Yes he did but it was because of a he reached Hogwarts safe...um apparently" she added with a small smile as she remembered Harry and Ron's flying car told them about the incident just to distract them while Harry locked the door and shut the luggage in the trunk.

Harry started the car and drove quitely his mind racing far thinking about the said incident as he listened to Ginny tell the had never told any of his children about his wanted them to live a life without Voldemort's shadow in even the shadow of his past that involved he couldn't keep everything away either.

His youngest child Lily though only 9 year old knew more than her with her fiery head and Ginny's eyes was alot like always kept her two brothers on their toes and had a way with getting she never ran to the library like Hermoine did she always surprised everyone when she suddenly asked a question regarding somethin no one had ever now.

"Dad...Is mum talking about Dobby the houself ?"She asked looked back at her through the rearview gave a slight smile but his heart fell a tiny bit as he answered."Yes.. it was Dobby".

Ginny leaned over and held Harry's hand in hers with a encouraging sad smile of her own and the Potter family drove toward King's Cross Station and the children in the backseat started a steady banter about the house they would get into. Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year.

The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the Potter family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and Lily trailed fearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.  
"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.  
"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"  
"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny."I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.

The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother but with a worried look toward the point where James had vanished.  
"Every day, of you want us to," said Ginny.  
"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."  
"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.  
"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.  
"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.  
A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.  
Rose,a bushy haired girl who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes just like her mum once had , beamed at Albus.  
"Parked all right, then?" Ron Weasley asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."  
"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."  
Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."  
"Ron!"  
Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.  
"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."  
Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."  
"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.  
"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.  
"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"  
"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"  
"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"  
His children apparently loved his godson alot. "No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.  
"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.  
"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"  
"But you know Neville-"  
James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."  
Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."  
"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."  
Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.  
"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear yesterday night he had pretty much got an idea about it and that is why he had given Albus his very own Invisibilty cloak.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"  
"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."  
"Really?"  
"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

Even after so many years things hadn't changed much.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous." Harry couldnt have agreed more though Ron had just said it as a much as he was part of the war against Voldemort his friends were wouldn't have been anywhere without them let alone defeat Voldemort.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.  
"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked dat her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.  
"I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

* * *

**A/N**:_ Hmmm... SO Finally its done! I wanted to continue it but I'm not sure if i should or leave it like a one shot! SO review and tell me what you would it love it?Then Please nothing else is more review is accepted but please keep it friendly coz i really put my heart into this one!_  
_Love!_


End file.
